Tokio Yukimura
Tokio Yukimura (雪村時雄, Yukimura Tokio) is Tokine's late father. He was fatally wounded while on duty as a Kekkaishi, though under somewhat suspicious circumstances, and Shikigami belonging to Sumiko Sumimura brought him home moments before he died in front of Tokine. There is a shrine for him in the Yukimura house.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 3 Appearance Tokio was a tall man with brown hair and an easy smile. In the flashbacks he appears in, he was typically seen in the usual Yukimura Kekkaishi uniform. Personality Tokio was known for his kind, supportive nature. He protected Karasumori largely to keep his family safe. He did not want Tokine to become a Kekkaishi until she was older, as he worried for her safety. He secretly asked Yoshimori to play with Tokine when they were children, not wanting them to dislike each other because of the feud between their families. However, he apparently feared Sumiko's ruthless nature and enormous power, because according to her, he sometimes called her a monster.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 288 History Little is known about Tokio's past. He appears to have done some work for The Shadow Organization, which allowed him to meet a young Yomi Kasuga. Although he encouraged Yomi, she resented his kind words and refused to believe in them. Tokio was also friendly with Yoshimori, indicating that he did not support the feud with the Sumimura family. According to Sumiko, Tokio's last battle was against a Multi-Eyed Ayakashi with the ability to hypnotize people and show them their worst nightmares. Tokio's nightmare apparently involved something terrible happening to Tokine as a child, and he kept repeating her name when Sumiko found him. He was fatally wounded in the battle, but Sumiko destroyed the Ayakashi, and returned Tokio to his family, only for him to die moments later. His last words to Tokine were to never let her guard down around "them." Tokine assumes that he was referring to Ayakashi, which Sumiko agrees with, though her hesitation in answering leaves some room for doubt, especially considering that Sumiko admits immediately afterward that Tokio thought of her as being a monster. Powers & Abilities Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu : Though Tokio was a Kekkaishi, he did not have the Houin and was supposedly unsuited for the work, either due to a lack of power, his gentle nature, or both. Relationships Tokine Yukimura Tokio was very protective of his daughter, and wanted to keep her from becoming a Kekkaishi for as long as possible in order to keep her safe. The Ayakashi that inflicted fatal wounds on Tokio was able to do so because it first tormented him with nightmarish visions of terrible things happening to Tokine. With his final breath, Tokio could think only of warning Tokine to always remain on her guard. Yoshimori Sumimura Despite the feud between their families, Tokio was friendly with young Yoshimori and encouraged him to be friends with Tokine. Yoshimori remembers Tokio as a nice guy, and refuses to tolerate anyone speaking badly about him, both for Tokine's sake and because he considered Tokio a friend. Yomi Kasuga Tokio worked with young Yomi on various jobs for the Shadow Organization. Though Yomi was self-conscious about her ogre Yoki's abilities, and Tokio offered her regular encouragement, she came to resent him, and associated him with her relatives who insulted Yoki. Specifically, she hated the fact that he appeared weak, because it reminded her of her own failings. Yomi even seemed to take a special pleasure in badmouthing Tokio in front of Tokine and, once she had Yoshimori as a hostage, calling Tokine expendable. After Yoki is defeated and returned to her, Yomi begins to understand why Tokio fought so hard for his family's sake, and apologizes to Tokine for insulting his memory. Trivia *Tokio's death is something of an oddity: despite the danger involved in a Kekkaishi's duties, it is largely assumed (by Kekkaishi and outsiders alike) that the land of Karasumori itself would side with them in a desperate confrontation. Although Tokio's connection to the land would not have been as strong because he was not a Legitimate Successor, he is still the only Kekkaishi known to have died while defending Karasumori in recent years. References Navigation Category:Yukimura Family Category:Deceased Category:Kekkaishi Category:Characters